In the past year, we have continued to use both commercially available and unique mouse strains that we have developed to investigate the association between lipoprotein metabolism and atherosclerosis. We have completed and published several studies on novel fatty acids and or the addition of aspirin to an omega3-rich diets on atherosclerosis, using mouse models. In addition, we showed that oral alpha-cyclodextrin by changing the gut flora had a marked effect in reducing atherosclerosis in ApoE-KO mice. Recently we have also created a novel knockout mouse for DennD5b, which we identified in a phage display screen, and showed that it is involved in the secretion of vesicles containing chylomicrons in the small intestine.